


I'm Not that Kind of Woman

by antistia22



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Drabble, F/M, Family Secrets, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Mystery, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Siblings, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Reveal, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Build, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antistia22/pseuds/antistia22
Summary: Daenerys is not impressed with Drogo. But leaving is becoming a bit of a challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you say we head over to my place? Huh? Have a little fun tonight?”

“Uh, I don’t think so.” She really regretted not bringing Missandei with her now. She scrambled for an excuse, but without her wing woman with her she couldn’t find a strong enough reason for him. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the fun you’re having with the guys here.”

“Oh, we’ll take the party with us.” Drogo’s smug grin to his mates made her skin crawl. She leaned away.

“I think I’m fine with keeping the party here, thanks.”

“Aw, c’mon Dany. You know this is the whole point of tonight. You don’t want to disappoint your brother, do you? I bet he’ll be pretty pissed off if the deal is broken.”

“I can handle my brother’s sorry ass crying just fine,” Dany gathered her purse and coat, “I’m not that kind of woman. I can’t give you what you want, so I think I’m going to leave. Find my own ride home. It was nice to meet you, Drogo.”

She started walking away from the table when Drogo quickly grabbed her arm, turning her around. His dark eyes were steely.

“I was promised a night with you, Daenerys.”

Dany yanked her arm out of his grip, enough to swing her elbow into a firm chest behind her.

“Is this man bothering you?”

Dany turned at the thick accented voice and came face to face with Jon Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt him place a steadying hand over her arm, the one whose elbow had rammed in his solidly muscled chest. She felt her skin prickle with goosebumps for multiple reasons.

"Erm, no," she managed, looking back at a dark eyed Drogo, she added, "not yet, anyway."

"And who might this little 'un be?" Drogo scoffed.

"My ride," Dany cut him off. She turned and over exaggerated her smile, "Just in time."

Jon met her glaring gaze. With the minor quirk of his brow, she knew he got the message.

"Sorry to break up the fun," Jon said, "but it's high time the lady be escorted home. If you knew what she was like even later than this," he leaned in the direction of the table and mock whispered, "you don't want to risk it, trust me."

He put his other hand on her shoulder to turn her away from the table when Drogo caught Jon's in an iron fist.

"You think you can walk out of here with her? She's bound for a night with me," then Drogo ground out through his teeth, "I'm not one to let my prizes go."

Dany squirmed. All of the instagram stories and posts from her friends about toxic men and relationships where blaring loud red alarms in her head.

"But she's not your prize to take. She's mine." 

Dany turned wide eyes toward Jon. She felt her mouth fall open.

"Viserys promised her to me tonight, too," Jon said carefully, "So it seems Khal, that our problem isn't with Dany, it's with her sorry assed brother."

Drogo's eyes narrowed, "And how would I believe that?"

Jon raised his business card as Drogo asked the question.

That silenced him.

The silence made her want to cry.

Jon's voice cut through, "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm taking her home with me. Call me in two days. I'll be expecting it."

With that Drogo released Jon. He slid the business card into Drogo's suit pocket.

Dany numbly allowed herself to be escorted out of the club into the chilling night air. She felt the silence stretch on and on as they crossed the dimly lit parking lot. She could hardly bear it. Just as they reached Jon's car, she snapped.

"What the bloody hell! Get off!"

Jon released her. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"You cheeky, lying bastard."

Jon raised his eyes. The dark grey clearly displayed the storms behind them.

"Dany, I'm sorry!"

" _Don't_ you call me that!" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“How could I have been so blind? So stupid to think that you were normal? That I could trust you!” she shouted, emotion stealing her breath.

“Daenerys please, at least hear me out!”

“Why should I care?” she spat, “You weren’t truthful with me before, why would you be now?”

“I was truthful!” he yelled back, “You have no idea how big this all is!”

“Show me your business card, then,” she demanded, “let me see what I’ve been willfully ignoring this entire time.”

Jon sighed, lowering his head in frustration. She could see his jaw clench and unclench. 

As he slipped his hand in his pocket and extended the dark grey rectangle towards her, her heart stopped.

“Stark Partnership.”

“Aye,” he whispered.

“Stark Partnership. As in Eddard Stark. As in friend of Robert Baratheon -”

“Former  _ estranged  _ friend of Robert Baratheon!” he broke in.

“- the man who offered himself belly up to Tywin Lannister so they could destroy my father and his company! Who is the reason that Viserys does what he does!”

Dany wondered how she hadn’t seen it all along. Meeting Jon at the shoppes, inviting him over to hang out with her friends - to join her circle, not knowing much about him. Then literally ramming her elbow into him at that restaurant, of all places to be! It hadn’t mattered in the moment of getting away from Drogo, but she never knew anyone at the Dragon’s Bite. Never. 

She wiped her nose on her coat sleeve, looked away to hide the moisture in her eyes.

“You're a Snow but your mother…”

“Aye, my mother is Lyanna Stark.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

"Of course she's your mother," Dany mournfully replied.

"I can't help the life I was born into, nor can you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"Oh, really? You never thought to mention it any of the multiple times I came into Ashara's Boutique?"

"It wasn't the time or place for it. And neither was that night with your friends," Jon countered, "It's personal. It ought to begin by being personal."

Dany had no reply for him as her anger began to fade. She was shivering now. It was a brisk late autumn evening in Kings Landing. She wrapped her coat tighter around her.

"You look cold," Jon observed cautiously, "Is it still alright if I drive you home?"

Dany weighed her options. She didn't know him as well as she thought. Was Jon's deception enough for her to need to call a cab?

Looking at him, his brow scrunched in genuine concern and regret, knowing his character enough from the times before, and feeling her teeth starting to chatter, she conceded with a nod.

He walked alongside her and opened the door. As she stepped in and waited for him to walk around to the driver's side, Dany pondered all she knew of him.

Jon Snow. Son of Lyanna Stark, which meant he was the son of Dorren Snow, one of Brandon and Ned Stark's many business partners.

They met at Ashara Dayne's boutique when Daenerys began meeting with her about owning and running a business. He was one of the workers.

Had Ashara planned that they get to know each other? Was it all a set up? 

Dany suddenly realized they were now in the middle of the city, passing brightly lit store fronts, late night bars and restaurants with their late night crowds, the Street of Steal, Flee Bottom and Gin Alley with its hardened residents and dubious visitors. She glimpsed a couple holding coffee and each other's hand as they walked.

_If only that was my life._

She heard Jon's deep inhale of breath before he began to speak.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry it had to happen that way. I hope you'll give me a chance to explain everything, if not tonight then sometime soon."

She continued to stare out the window in silence, watching people and lights go by. They continued out of the city northeast along the border of Blackwater Bay. Viserys' house was on the north shore, one of the villas they used on the mainland when not on the island estate of Dragonstone.

Daenerys recalled the hurt that had pierced her when Jon silenced Drogo by declaring, _"She's not your prize to take. She's mine."_  

She licked her lips and swallowed.

"What did Viserys promise you?"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

"Your brother discovered we were spending time together," Jon stated, "Having a 'date' with you was an enticement for a deal he offered me. Nothing was finalized, though, and he was struggling to keep my interest so I think it was his way of sweetening the opportunity, at least in his mind anyway."

"And the deal?"

"To tell him where you go, what you do, who you're meeting with. With a promise of substantial reimbursement of course."

Dany closed her eyes. "So he wants to use you to inform on me."

"Aye."

"Did he know who you work for? Who your family is?"

"Aye, though working at Ashara's shop helped me to look insignificant and unimportant. Viserys wasn't impressed enough to view me as a threat. Told me I was just an amateur who'd be stuck at the bottom all my life," his sarcasm seeping through, "Nothing like insulting a man you want something from."

That didn't surprise her at all.

"Viserys despises the Baratheons, Lannisters, and Starks, you know," Dany replied, her cool tone making her voice deeper with bitterness dripping from her tongue, "And it's not like I have any love for them either. Not after everything they did to ruin my family."

Dany glanced over at him when he didn't respond, his profile painfully attractive with the oncoming headlights passing over him. Jon turned off at the next highway exit, but instead of turning left toward Rosby he made a right onto the route heading towards the Bay. They went a ways without saying anything. 

"So will you accept his offer?" Dany eventually asked.

They came to a major intersection. Once they rolled to a stop and waited for the light to turn, he looked directly at her. 

"I promise, I'm not going to inform on you. Your brother should do more research on those he makes deals with and who he gets his information from. Then he would understand that he could ask until his breath leaves his lungs and I wouldn't agree to it."

Jon held her gaze until he had to turn his focus back to the road. He steered his car north onto Bayshore Way that wound itself all the way to Crackclaw Point, which was the closest shore north of Dragonstone.

"Then why are you here?" Dany huffed sorrowfully. She looked down at her lap, her hands fiddling with her coat buttons, "Why were you at the Dragon's Bite if you weren't planning on 'having your prize'? Claiming me like all the others have." 

"Because you were in danger with Drogo and you needed a way out. You need a way out from _all_ of this," Jon answered, "and because I'm your friend and I care about you."

That made her pause, her brow furrowing. Dany felt blood flushing her cheeks and warming her ears.

How had he  _known_ though? 

Knew about the "dates", about who Drogo is, about Viserys' business. Knew about her.

She certainly had never told him, not in the few times they had seen each other and hung out. Her other friends knew not even half of the shit her life had fallen into. Only Missandei knew everything. 

What else wasn't he telling her?

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

"There is a lot more we need to talk about."

She looked over, eyes searching him to see if she could discover what he was hiding.

"I think we should talk about it after you've had time to process things," Jon said.

Dany sighed and turned her face back toward the car window. She was so tired. The pain, the deception, the not knowing, all wore her down. 

It felt like a weighted blanket was pressing down around her. Her eyes were becoming too heavy to remain open.

"I think you're right," she managed to reply. 

They each remained silent the remainder of the drive. 

Warm tears slipped past closed eyes. Dany tried with everything inside her to focus on her breathing.

In - one, two, three. Out - one, two, three. In... Out... In... Out.

She must have fallen asleep eventually.

Cool air assulted Dany's face. She felt Jon's hand gently pulling her out of the car. If she leaned into him while walking up the front steps, he didn't say anything about it.

He must have opened the door with her key and walked her to her room. 

"I'll leave you in here to change," he murmured, "let me know when you're done." She heard a soft thud. Was that her door closing?

Once she had been sitting on her bed alone, staring at nothing for awhile, she shook herself enough to go through the motions of changing into her night clothes, her brain on autopilot. Dany was aware she still had make up on, but she didn't really care about that at the moment.

Slipping a sweatshirt over her head, she opened the door. Jon was leaning against the upper stair rail when he looked up. She trudged over slowly in her stocking feet. 

Dany looked at him in her sleepy, mournful state. His eyes seemed to bore through her, reading everything. 

She started to cry. Like really cry. Ugly sobbing where you can't catch your breath no matter how deeply you try to breathe. Dany clutched his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her, his head pressed atop hers.

Confusion, anger, sorrow, pain, hurt, more confusion, betrayal, desperation, fear, desire, vulnerability, loneliness. 

All of it there as she cried. Cried holding onto the one who was part of the cause and part of her comfort.

Somewhere along the way, she had tissues in her hand. And another part of the way she was laying down under her covers, a hand pushing back the hair from her face.

"Missandei is on the way. I'll be back in the morning," she thought she heard, "You won't be alone. We'll get you out from Viserys. Together. I swear it, Dany."

A soft warmth on her forehead.

The calming, deep voice faded and was gone as the lull of sleep dragged her mind into the dark abyss. 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

_ **Jon** _

_Hey, I’ll be there in 10 mins._

_Take your time. She’s asleep now._

Jon sent the text to Missandei, then went to his contact list. Scrolling down he found the one he needed and pressed call.

It only rang once before he heard, “Did you get her?”

“Aye, she’s here,” Jon replied, “She fell asleep in the car and is sound asleep now. It took a lot out of her emotionally.”

“I’m sure it did.”

Jon walked over to the large plush couch and sat down.

“She was not happy to find out about me.”

“She needed to know. Things will get more complicated for her as we go.”

“What can I tell her?”

“What have you already told her?” the voice asked calmly.

“I’m connected to Stark Partnership through Mum, she made the connection how Ned was connected to the Baratheons and Lannisters, she obviously then made the connection of working at Ashara’s boutique, and I told her what the offer was. I assured her I’m not taking it and that it would be a useless effort to ever get me to agree to it.”

“Good. All that is fine for now.” 

Jon shook his head, “But I can’t say anything about you? No details or anything?”

“No. It’s too dangerous right now. We can’t let anything slip in case my brother would happen to suspect. The less she knows, the safer this will be,” the male voice replied.

“You can’t keep her in the dark forever. She’s too smart for that. And she deserves the truth.”

“Careful, Jon.”

“You know the reason I’m helping you. I want her out as much as you do,” Jon insisted.

“I do know why, but you should still be careful. Don’t get too ahead of yourself. You won’t be able to have a chance with her if she’s trapped like she is now.”

“I understand that more now,” he said, “You should’ve seen her with Drogo.”

“I can imagine it, unfortunately,” the man sighed, “You did tell Drogo to call, correct?”

“Aye.” 

“Good. What are your plans moving forward?” 

“It depends. We need to get her out of this house, to start with,” Jon mused as he moved to look out a window into the night, “but do you want to wait until things are further along? Do you have somewhere she could go? There will need to be a fair amount of pretense if we don’t want her to find out everything yet.”

“I’ll see what I can set up in the coming days. I’ll let you know when I do.”

“Thanks.”

“Your mother would want me to remind you that you still have work tomorrow. Or should I say this morning.”

“She would remind me, but I would inform her I told Ashara I’d be late, so tell her not to worry.”

The man chuckled, “You always have been prepared and reliable. Thank you for helping me with this. It won’t be easy.”

“No, it won’t be, but we need to do what we can.”

“Aye, no denying that.”

“I’ll keep you updated.”

“Please do.”

“Alright, goodbye.”

“Good night, Jon. Take care of her. I'll talk to you soon.”

 

 

 


End file.
